The invention concerns a process for the storage of a textile fiber material between operational components of spinning mill machines. Within this process, a driving system drives an operational component which delivers fiber material to a storage facility and another drive system drives another operational component which removes the fiber material from the storage facility. One of the operational components is a high-dynamically reacting operational component, and the other is a low-dynamically reacting operational component.
Further, the invention concerns an apparatus for the storage of a textile fiber material between operational components of spinning mill machines. Within the apparatus, a drive system drives an operational component, which delivers the fiber material into a storage facility and another drive means of another operational component, which removes the fiber material from the said storage.
Also, a signal generator is installed for the determination of the quantity of fiber material. The signal generator is connected to a control for a drive system.
A stretch works (i.e., a draw frame) with band weight regulation is advantageously well known in stretch works operations. In this case, a constant drive and a highly dynamic drive system work together.
Should, however, such a stretch works be employed in carding or combing, an additional low-dynamic drive system is required.
For instance, where carding is involved, we have a situation where:
a) the delivery or the removal means show a low-dynamic operating drive system; PA1 b) the band weight control for the stretch works has a high-dynamic operating drive system; and PA1 c) the band deposition, which is in optional connection with a can changer, functions with a constant speed drive system. PA1 the magnitude and direction of a quantity change in storage content as compared to a set value (or threshold) is continually visible; PA1 a minimizing of the storage facility content is possible; PA1 a suitable reaction of the operational component to a change in the quantity is possible; PA1 the storage facility is reducible in its spatial extent, the storage facility does not require any signal generator; and PA1 in the drivers for the operational components, signal generators already exist so that an additional savings in expense occurs.
Without detriment to the operation, the items a) and c) can be exchanged, that is, the delivery or removal means can show a constant speed drive system and the band deposition a low-dynamic operating drive system. What has been presented are extracts from the multiplicity of variants of the arrangements of different drive systems.
In this respect, the drive system embraces the driver, the means of transmission of power, and the type of operational means in question, all of which take action upon the fiber material. The drive system includes, for instance, a motor with motor control (corresponding to a servo-motor) or a motor control device. A low-dynamic driving system is characterized by relatively great inertial mass or the employment of drives of slow reaction response. In such a case, upon changes of speed of rotation, relatively long reaction times arise for the driven operational component. On the other hand, the high-dynamic driving system is marked by a drive of relatively smaller inertial mass with a high degree of acceleration possibilities. In this case, upon change of rotational speed, short reaction time is characteristic of the driven operational component.
Finally, a constant speed operational drive system shows no change in rotational speed during operation. This applies to a subsequent band deposition, in which the stretch works is designed for constant speed. The drive systems are independent, that is, without any mechanical coupling, one to the other.
Fundamentally, it appears that the stretch works with band weight control can be employed as a high-dynamic drive system between operating components of a carding or combing machine and a band deposition, of which at least one has a low-dynamic reacting drive system.
To match together the low-dynamic reacting drive system and the high-dynamic reacting drive system, or the reverse, a storage means is necessary for moving the band, that is, fiber material running in transport. The storage means, or storage, must compensate for the temporary differences in the delivery of the fiber materials. In other words, the storage must compensate for the differences in the working speed of the operational components. Under these conditions of different speeds, no tensioning or break in the fiber material can occur in such storage.
This statement also has validity, if a carding or combing machine is run in combined operation with a regular stretch works. Again, this statement is generally true for machines of spinning mills, which, for technological reasons in the working of fiber material, couple a high-dynamic reacting drive system with a low-dynamic reacting drive system, or the reverse.
The above statement applies also, if a high-dynamic reacting drive system is to be coupled with a drive system of essentially constant running speed.
WO 92/05301 (referring to FIG. 7A) describes the installation of a storage between a stretch works and a can-press. A pair of rolls, as an operative component of the stretch works, delivers fiber band into the storage. The band is removed by means of a guide roll as an operative component of a can-press. The drive of the stretch works is independent of the drive of the can-press. Signal generators (light relays) are arranged in stepwise fashion vertically within the storage facility.
This system is expensive and complex. The light relays monitor a limited storage space for filling. Under or over stepping this threshold releases a signal. Intermediate quantities of the fiber band are not determined.
This is disadvantageous, since at intervening intervals no statement is possible as to the increasing or decreasing change of the content of the storage facility. A reaction by the system can only occur when a limit is overstepped, that is, in this case the reaction of a drive is released later than a quantity change begins. Therefore, the storage, as a whole, must be designed larger than is really necessary.
To go further, it is very expensive to install additional signal generators and to keep them in order. The signals of a signal generator are conducted to a control, which regulates the drive for the can-press. In order to avoid hunting between maximum "full condition" and "minimum full condition," a greater interval between the two levels must be assured so that the maximum-minimum signals will not cause disturbance.
For the storage of a relatively great quantity of fiber material, the storage facility, as described in the state of technology up to now, must possess a relatively large spatial extent. Considering the installation of the storage facility within a carding or combing machine or connecting a combination thereof to a controlled stretch works, there arises the necessity for a relatively large space requirement for such a storage facility. This is very disadvantageous.